Pour un Oeuf
by Amestri
Summary: Certaines personnes sont prête à tout pour défendre leurs opinions. Yuzu Kurosaki était l'une d'entre elles.


A/N : Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Œuf" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. IMPORTANT ! Cet OS n'est en aucun cas à prendre au sérieux, j'avais juste envie pour une fois de m'essayer au Fandom Bleach, qui est quand même le manga qui m'a fait aimer le genre (= Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Pour un Œuf

Du haut de ses huit ans et demi, Yuzu Kurosaki était contrariée.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu de mauvaise note à l'école, personne ne l'y avait embêtée non plus et, comble de bonheur, elle et toute sa famille étaient sensés fêter le début des grandes vacances avec un immense repas comme on en faisait rarement à la clinique. Aucune raison d'être aussi bouleversée alors lui direz-vous ?

Sa grande sœur également, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Karin parvenait à raisonner sa cadette.

« Mais enfin, puisque je te dis que cet œuf a tout simplement du tomber du panier de quelqu'un et qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire toute une histoire ?! finit par s'exclamer l'aînée avec exaspération.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein Grande sœur ? Si ça se trouve il est tombé d'un nid et sa Maman est désespérément en train de le chercher ! rétorqua Yuzu, fixant le-dit œuf les larmes aux yeux.

— Mais enfin regarde-le, il est bien trop propre et gros pour appartenir à un oiseau ! Et puis d'abord tu vois un arbre quelque part toi ? Parce que moi, non ! »

Yuzu renifla un grand coup, l'air prête à éclater en sanglots à tout moment.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi méchante ?!

— Je ne suis pas méchante, juste réaliste.

— Je vais le dire à Papa alors, je suis sûre que lui sera de mon avis ! »

Yuzu se mit à courir sur ces mots, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de faux mouvement susceptible d'écourter la durée de vie de l'œuf durant le trajet du retour jusque chez elles.

Lorsqu'enfin elles franchirent les portes vitrées de la clinique, le dernier patient était parti depuis plus d'une demi-heure et leur père se trouvait déjà derrière les fourneaux en train de préparer un repas suffisant pour nourrir au moins dix personnes. Au bas mot.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama joyeusement Isshin lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux filles dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement besoin d'aide pour... Yuzu, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda-t-il aussitôt l'état de sa plus jeune fille remarqué. »

Yuzu s'éloigna rapidement de Karin, l'air méfiant, puis présenta l'oeuf à son père.

« On l'a trouvé dans la rue, tout seul et abandonné, expliqua-t-elle tandis que Karin levait les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, mais c'est absolument fantastique ! Yuzu sourit de toutes ses dents. Il me manquait justement un œuf pour pouvoir terminer ma fameuse recette secrète de riz frit ! Amène-le donc par ici, il m'a l'air vraiment délicieux ! »

Yuzu recula aussitôt, l'air proprement horrifiée par ce qu'Isshin venait de dire.

« Bande de monstres ! hurla-t-elle, tandis que les larmes qu'elle avait retenu durant la dernière heure commençaient à librement couler le long de ses joues. Comment vous pouvez seulement penser à tuer cette pauvre petite chose ?!

— Yuzu, c'est un œuf, un _œuf_. Tu en as déjà mangé des centaines et tu en mangeras sans doute des milliers dans ta vie, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais autant d'histoires pour celui-ci ?! répondit Karin tout aussi violemment.

— Parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui vit à l'intérieur, voilà pourquoi !

— Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre, hein ?!

— Je le sais, c'est tout, alors maintenant qu'aucun de vous ne s'approche de cet œuf, sinon je...

— Ohla, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Tous firent volte-face et tombèrent sur Ichigo, présentement âgé de douze ans et profondément irrité de ne pas parvenir à faire correctement ses devoirs en raison des cris retentissant jusqu'à l'étage.

« Grand frère ! »

Yuzu se précipita dans ses bras puis se plaça derrière lui, se servant de son aîné comme d'un bouclier humain.

« Empêche-les de lui faire du mal ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite en lui montrant son ''protégé''.

— De quoi ? demanda Ichigo, l'air complètement perdu.

— Mais rien, Yuzu s'est juste transformée en bébé ridicule !

— Je t'interdis de parler de moi comme ça !

— Je fais ce que je veux !

— Non !

— Si !

— Non !

— Si !

— N...

— Stop ! »

Les deux fillettes cessèrent de crier et se tournèrent vers leur père.

« Il y a des moyens bien plus pacifiques de régler cette histoire, alors arrêtez de vous battre maintenant.

— Bien sûr que c'est simple : il nous suffit tout simplement de manger cette œuf débile, conclut Karin d'un ton sans appel.

— Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps !

— Si tu ins...

— Chut, regardez ! Les interrompit soudainement Ichigo. »

Tous regardèrent avec incrédulité l'œuf resté entre les mains de Yuzu lentement se couvrir de fissures, puis, quelques instants plus tard, une petite tête duveteuse jaune vif en sortir avec hésitation.

« J'arrive pas à le croire... murmura Karin.

— Vous voyez, vous voyez hein, je vous l'avais bien dit ! »

Yuzu rayonnait littéralement de joie.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il peut bien venir enfin ?! demanda Karin, l'air prête à reperdre son calme à chaque seconde.

— Tu l'as trouvé dans la rue du Départ ? Bref hochement de tête. Alors il vient sans doute de chez la vielle Nomura. Vous savez, celle qui élève des poulets dans son jardin.

— Oh oui, tu as raison Grand frère ! répondit joyeusement Yuzu, avant de le prendre par la main. Allez viens, allons vite lui rendre avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ! ajouta-t-elle tout en l'entraînant à l'extérieur sans qu'il n'ait rien à y redire. »

Le silence retomba peu à peu sur la cuisine, d'abord seulement troublé par le bruit des aliments en train de cuire, puis par celui de la voix d'Isshin déclarant :

« Ben dis donc, tu parles d'une histoire. Encore heureux que Yuzu m'ait empêché de mettre ce pauvre petit bonhomme dans la poêle !

— Oh c'est bon hein, pas la peine d'en rajouter, marmonna Karin, les joues en feu. Et donc, cette aide dont tu avais besoin ?

— Ah oui, tout à fait ! Commence donc par mettre le couvert, on verra plus tard pour le reste. »

Karin s'exécuta sans un mot, sa gêne laissant bientôt place à de l'admiration.

Elle aussi aurait voulu être capable de ressembler un peu plus à Yuzu de temps à autres, en particulier dans ce genre de situations.

Parce que là où les autres n'auraient pu voir que faiblesse ou sensibilité excessive, elle voyait une compassion qui, elle en était certaine, aiderait des centaines de personnes tout au long de la vie de sa petite sœur.


End file.
